Mars 3D
Mars 3D is a 2001 American science-fiction action-adventure film. It was released on August 10, 2001 and was directed by Alan Stewart. It was based on the 1988 book Mars 2012 by Daniel Johnson and Stewart. Plot The space mission Mars VI lands on Mars after a six-day journey. The crew tries to find life on Mars but their spacecraft freezes them to death. The rocket to the Moon blows up, instantly killing Marcus. The crew alongside with Vanessa, is airlifted and sees Michael, who didn't die, but injured both his ankles. Cast *Michael Blank as Michael "Mike" Anderton, the film's protagonist and the commander of Mars VII crew *Miranda Stewart as Alison "Alice" Scott, one of the Mars VII crew *Andrew Wallace as Geoffrey "Geoff" Parkinson, Michael's love interest and one of the Mars VII crew *Andrea Parker as Miranda "Ashley" Paxson, one of the Mars VII crew *Lawrence Scott as Timothy "Tim" Portugal, one of the Mars VII crew *Timothy Scott as Terrence "Terry" Screws, one of the Mars VII crew *Leonard Barkin as Anthony "Tony" Nivola, one of the Mars VII crew *Calvin Scott as Andrew "Anton" Scotland, the scientist who works for NASA and dislikes Marcus. Scott got the role because Stewart knew him when they were teenagers and had to speak fluent Albanian, because his character was half-Albanian. *Marcus McInnis as Marcus Anderson, the film's antagonist who is a Martian in disguise *Vanessa Sterling as Vanessa Modern, the Martian who helps the Mars VII crew and writes under the psuedonym of Tabula Rasa Production Marketing The trailer was was first shown on December 15, 2000 alongside with Spy Kids, Planet of The Apes, Monkeybone, Jurassic Park III, A.I.: Artificial Intelligence, Josie and the Pussycats, Evolution and Cats & Dogs and was attached to The Emperor's New Groove and the re-release of Antarctica. The film was rated PG, classified by MPAA for scenes containing innuendo. In days before the release of the film, DC Comics published a comic book based on the film. Reception The film had positive reviews and was also a box office hit. Andrew Stineman of Cartoon Network Magazine said the film was "the best film ever!". Jonathan Anderton of Editing Bay Magazine said the film was "way better than Battlefield Earth, Aelita, Mission to Mars and Red Planet!" According to Cartoon Network Magazine.net, based on 26 reviews, the film was 1% negative because one of the 26 reviews compared the film to the Martian films Flash Gordon, Aelita, RocketMan, The Angry Red Planet, Robinson Crusoe on Mars and Thunderbirds Are GO and the criticly panned Martian films Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, Mission to Mars, Red Planet and Ghosts of Mars. In the re-release Spanish-dubbed version in Spain in 2002, the film was critically panned due to comparing of the Spanish Martian film Stranded: Náufragos. Imagining the future and anachronism There are various anachronisms in the film: *The Empire State Building is demolished in the film after renovations, but still exists. *The ad for iPod Touch is shown in the film, but the iPod Touch doesn't get made until 2007 which was very different to the film version. *Serbia and Montenegro still exists in the film, but split into two countries in 2006. *Nintendo Game Boy Color is shown in the film, but the console was discontinued in 2002. *The Space Shuttle still exists and can land on Mars in the film, but the shuttle never landed on Mars and will cease operations in 2011. *Ericsson still makes phones in the film, but the company no longer makes phones due to Sony Ericsson's formation in October 2001. *Television, computers and telephones from Earth and clocks from the Earth time is used for the spacecraft in the film, but television has never been in any spacecraft. *Oldsmobile exists in the film, but the car manufacter phased out in 2004. *The X-38 Crew Return Vehicle exists in the film, but the space plane was scrapped a year later. Differences from the novel Home video Sequel In 2004, director Alan Stewart announced a second installment of the series was in the works. The sequel, working title Mars II 3D, will be released in 2012.